My New Life
by AquaPrincessLovesFairyTail
Summary: Yen Akido a normal teenage girl got thrown into the caotic world of Ketekyo Hitman Reborn. Let's see how she and the Vongola 10th Gen will handel it. T for Gokuderas and my oc's swearing No pairings


Hey there.

After reading so many FanFics, I think that my head is overflowing with ideas!

This is a new idea of mine but don't worry I will continue my other FanFic very soon.

Thought I wanted to writhe this out first. : p

First of, this is based on my personal OC. And with personal I really mean personal.

Every detail is from the real live me.

But back to the topic, this is about my OC coming into the KHR world.

I plan on involving other of my friends OC's and maybe those I get sent by you.

I hope you will like this on and like everybody else I want you to writhe me your personal opinions.

So, without further bla bla I will start ….. NOW!

My POV

Hello there,

I am Yen Akido ore in Japanese Akido Yen. 16 years old and female.

Originally I am from Düsseldorf/Germany but because my mother loves the different cultures of the world especially the Asian I was named this way.

My parents are always away, doing business trips but I am fine on my own.

I am currently attending the 10th semester of my school in the German school system.

As I already told you, my mother loves the cultures of the different countries so I always have to learn their language because both my parents have the habit of talking in the countries language all the time. Even when talking or writhing to me.

It is not that boring as you would expect. My parents always send me enough money to live for a whole month and more. So to fight against the boredom of live I got myself pets.

A Spanish dog, who my friend and I called Paul and a red cat who strangely behaves like a dog himself I called Max. I know typical German names but I like them and I always take them with me if I should decide to stay overnight by a friend or to visit my parents.

I really love them. They are the best pets you could ever wish for.

I currently live in a big house near my school. It is really comfortable and has 6 rooms in total.

School is doing well. I mean as well as it could get with my classmates always bulling me.

But I don't mind for that it don't affect me anymore. It is sad that I have just one close friend but its ok. Always being and walking home alone the whole day isn't as troublesome as it sounds. I already accepted it that way but still, a slight change would be great for that I hate going straight all the time.

I just hope that life wont place to high mountains on my way.

Normal POV

Yen walked out of the building. The sun was high up and the weather was clear.

The perfect summer day. Her short shoulder long blond hair flew from the light breeze.

She crossed many roads, not looking at anyone, walking back home.

"Hey, Yen! Pass auf das du nicht vom Auto überfahren wirst. (Hey, Yen! Don't get rolled over by a car.)", called one of her classmates with a smirk on his face, showing that he desperately hoped for exactly that to happen. Yen thought didn't spare him even one look.

~Time skip~

"Paul. Max I am home!" she didn't even had the slightest chance to finish her sentence before she was attacked by her pets. The dog easily towered over her as she got down to pet them.

With a sight she put her schoolbag down on the chair in the kitchen, ready to start the hell called homework (A/N : who ever thought of that Shi* deserves to be punished !) as a faint glow from her window got her attention. Curious she went to the back and out into the garden. As she got near to the glow thought, there was a little white bird sitting next to a tree. Wondering as why it would sit there, she went over to it. As it saw her it tried to fly away, just to end up falling on the ground. Yen got the bird and bought it inside. After an extermination of ten minutes, she found out that the little one had a broken wing. Seeing that it was definitely not fair to steal the freedom from the little bird she aided the wing and placed it on the couch in the living room.

Deciding to change first she went upstairs with Paul following her. She combed her hair, brushed her teeth again and stripped out of her school uniform. After going through her wardrobe she went with short light blue shorts, a light orange tang top and a jeans vest. After putting her mobile phone in her pocket, slipping her black bracelet on and pushing her bangs to the side she walked down again.

But as she walked into the living room to look after the little bird, it was gone. Thought at the same place was a middle long necklace with a dark orange stone. The stone had a shield form with a moon carved on the inside.

After long staring and thinking she pulled it over her head so she could wear it. It was beautiful.

As Yen went back into the kitchen the calendar caught her interest.

"Oh I nearly forgot! My class is having a trip in three day. I should better pack every thing before I forget it."

Going straight for her room again she pulled her big blood red suite case from behind her door and started packing. After pushing the last piece inside, she closed it and with some difficulties and posited it at the front door.

"I can do the homework later. I think I will go with Paul first to the park. Hey Max do you want to go along with us?"

The cat happily purred and scratched impatiently at the door. Gathering the leashes and pushing the collars on the both of them, the stone suddenly started to glow.

"What is happening?"

Not knowing what was going on, she did was her felling was telling her. She quickly slipped on her dark blue flats, grabbed her suite case and took a hold of her pets, not caring at all if her tang top was getting dirty. Soon the light engulfed her, the two pets and her suite case and everything went black.

After she opened her eyes again, she found herself in some kind of alley.

"I don't know why but I think that we are to stay a little while even if I don't know where we are. What do you think about finding a flat were we can stay first?"

After the sound of approval from her companions, she walked out of the alley onto the road. The town looked some kind of Japanese but right at the moment she couldn't care less about that.

"Alright, so let's find a place to stay and start to sort things out. I really want to know what is going on."

~Time skip: evening~

"Puuh~ didn't thought it would be that tiring to find a place to stay but we made it. You two! Behave while I will go into town to buy some stuff. When I am back I don't want to clean the whole flat, so stay of from the furniture." She said as she grabbed her wallet and slipped on her flats. While she left through the door Paul and Max made them self comfortable in their areas of the flat both giving into sleep not long after.

~ ******** shopping district~

'hmm lets see. Everything is written in Japanese! So I was right to assume that I wasn't in Europe. Ok, I think I will give it a try. Thought I am only acceptable in this language. Maybe I can learn more if I attend to a Japanese school? Thought I would have to anyways even if I didn't want to. Hmm, oh I think, if I read this right, that this is what I am looking for. Bingo!'

After a long time of walking along the streets, Yen stood in front of a little shop. She used some time to translate the Japanese into English. Dun with thinking she walked in to confirm if this really was the supermarket she looked for.

'Perfect, I found it!'

Gathering all the needed things together she went to the cashier.

"Konbanwa wakai josei." (Good evening young lady)

"Konbanwa. Karera wa mat, Doitsu no okane o toru? Watashi wa chodo watashinoie de koyo." (Can I pay with German money ? I just arraved recently and didnt had time enough to change.)

"Mondai arimasen. Okane wa okanedesu!" (No problem. Money is money!)

"Anata to wakarete itadeki arigatogozaimasu." (Thank you very much and good bye.)

After paying, Yen walked around a little bit more. Around 7 pm she found the park. Still curious as to were she was ( she forget to ask the whole time -.-') she went to the sign.

"hmm. So this is the Namimori Central Park? Quit nice here."

Just as she decided to call it a day , some one ran into her. Because of the intensity her bag fell down.

(I think I'll stop now and write everything in English. Its just too much work!)

"My purchases!"

Quickly trying to gather everything, a pair of hands helped her. As everything was back in the bag Yen turned to see the one who made her drop it in the first place.

"I am very sorry. Are you alright?" said a young teen around her age. He had brown hair that stood up in impossible angles and warm brown eyes. His face was full and his chin slightly round but his body was built well, she could tell even with the wide clothes hiding it. All in all he looked kind of cute. On his shoulder sat a little baby. He whore a black suite and a yellow dress shirt. His fedora was black with a thick orange band in the middle part. On its rim sat a chameleon. The baby's black eyes starred into her soul but didn't showed anything in return. His aura was powerful and she directly knew that he has to be respected. Feeling that she did her staring long enough Yen smiled a little at them.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you for helping me."

The brunet blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"No problem. I after all made you drop them."

At this she laughed a little. It was true after all, but the way he said it sounded like he was a person who just liked to help others.

"I haven't seen you around. Did you moved here?"

It was the baby's turn to speak now. His voice sounded childish but with a hidden wisdom underlying. He really was dangerous if pissed of.

"Ah yes. I moved into a flat not far from here. By the way I'm Akido Yen."

"My name is Reborn and this is my student Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Pleasure too meet you both."

"Your accent says that you aren't from here."

She had the feeling as if someone was pointing a gun to her head in order to get answers. Reborn's eyes had such a deep which Yen had never seen before. They held a meaning that was beyond her understanding, but she knew that one day she could understand him ever so slightly.

"Well observed Reborn - san. I'm from Germany but moved her with my pets. I arrived this morning."

Tsuna seemed to think a little before he made a slight step forward. Every one else would have baked away but Yen held her ground. He stared for a short period of time into her light green cat eyes. It was as if he searched something, but after he was finished looking he smiled.

"Which school are you attending too?"

Yen was slightly shocked at his question but swiftly got herself together once more.

"I planned on asking the director of the Namimory high school. Why?"

"Just curious. Would be great if they take you in."

"Let me guess. Your school too?"

Tsuna blushed again and laughed.

"Yes that obvious?"

"Just a little."

They both started to laugh and chatted happily as Tsuna suggested to walk her home. The whole time Reborn watched us and at some point joined the conversation. Time seemed to fly as the clock in Yen's new kitchen read 10 pm.

"Oh look at the time! Tsuna- kun won't your parents worry when you come back that late?"

"Not really for the both are not in town at the moment. But I think we should really leaf now, right Reborn?"

"Yes. You will have a busy day tomorrow Akido. I want you to attend school in two day so you will not miss that much."

Yen bowed to them. Both of them looked kind of surprised.

"I thank you both for your concern and I hope that we will see each other more often. To be honest you both are the only ones after a long time that showed that much concern about me."

Smiling, Tsuna laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. It is the job of a friend."

Tsuna and Reborn already were at the door as he finally said.

"Una Famiglia doverebbe sempre stare insieme a si aiutano a vicenda. Appartengono anche a voi! See you tomorrow!" (A family should always stick together and help each other. Belong to you too!)

Understanding what he said a lone tear rolled down her check before she lazily wiped it away.

"Seems like I found some friends."

And indeed, without her knowledge the next two to three days would be the most nerv wracking in her live. Thought she will have a lot more of them after Tsuna declared her a part of his Famiglia.

Hey my first chapter!

I hope you liked it and writhe me some reviews.

Would appreciate it very much!

Also I don't know if I should make more chapters ore let it stay as a one-shot.

YOU decide.

By the way, writhing a one-shot ore another short story is a good way to get away a nasty little writhers block. And fore those of you with no fantasy and imagination I try to upload a picture of my character either here on FF ore on deviantART. Depends on the conditions (like me having any sort of plan at what I am actually doing to upload it correctly)

So enough of me.

I am going to check out

See you and chiao

~AquaPrincess 12th February 2013 at 10:09 pm (just for you!)


End file.
